The Min
by Kasperr
Summary: Park Jimin hanya ingin mengenal keluarga Min Yoongi. Kenapa pacarnya itu tak kunjung mengabulkannya? / "Itu kakakku, Min Suga. yang itu adikku, Min Yoonji. Dan yang paling jorok adalah Min-" "Panggil saja Agust D. Ei to the Ji to the Yu to the Es Ti Di." [BTS] Min Yoongi & Park Jimin. YoonMin! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGI, SUGASUGABABY, KIMTAEYEON


**[The Min]**

Min Yoongi & Park Jimin

Agust D

Min Yoonji

Min Suga

.

.

" _I want to be a part of your family"_

.

© **Red Casper**

* * *

Park Jimin sedang _ngambek_. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak bicara pada pacarnya, Min Yoongi, sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sesering apapun Min Yoongi menghubunginya, dan segencar apapun Min Yoongi mengejarnya di kampus, Jimin tetap pada pendiriannya. Pertengkaran itu dikarenakan Jimin yang ingin bertemu keluarga Yoongi, tapi sang pacar tidak kunjung mewujudkannya, malah mengungkapkan banyak alasan untuk mengelak.

Jadi ketika Min Yoongi mendapat kesempatan saat makan siang, dia menghampiri Jimin yang sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen di salah satu meja kantin, mengusir semua teman-teman pacarnya dengan galak, lalu duduk di depan pria manis itu dengan nafas berat.

"Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil begini, _sih_?" ujarnya.

Yang ditanyai terus menghabiskan makanan tanpa mau menatap lelaki di hadapannya."Kau tahu _kenapa_ , hyung!"

Yoongi menggigit bibir, bersedekap dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku bukannya tak ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku, Jimin- _ah_." Kata Yoongi sambil mencoba meraih tangan Jimin untuk di genggamnya. Tetapi pria manis miliknya itu menepis, menjadikan Yoongi kembali menghela nafas berat. "Orang tuaku ada di Daegu. Aku tinggal di Seoul bersama saudara-saudaraku. Kau tidak akan menyukai mereka. Serius."

Mendengar itu, Park Jimin segera meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk ramen dengan satu hentakan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan menyukai saudara-saudaramu, hyung?" Jimin menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya. "Aku akan menyukai mereka karena mereka keluargamu. Lagipula, mereka akan menjadi keluargaku kalau–" Jimin berdehem satu kali. Suaranya semakin pelan. "–kalau kita menikah."

Yoongi yang dari tadi kesal karena selalu di abaikan oleh kekasih sendiri, kini sedang menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Kau berpikir kita akan menikah?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, tapi antusias.

Jimin menjawab dengan tangan di dada, menatap ke arah lain, masih dengan tampang jengkel tapi wajahnya merona. "Memangnya tidak?"

Yoongi akhirnya terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan menggemaskan yang selalu menjadi pesona tersendiri milik kekasihnya ini. Nanti saat Jimin tidak marah lagi, dia akan memeluk kekasihnya itu erat-erat sampai malam, mencium pipi gembil itu berkali-kali hingga empunya bergumam protes tak nyaman. Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah. Kita ke rumahku." Ujar Yoongi menyerah.

Park Jimin memang bukan tipe kekasih yang selalu menuntut macam-macam ataupun suka meminta ini itu. Tapi ketika sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu, Min Yoongi akan selamanya kalah. Selalu begitu.

.

.

Rumah yang ditinggali Min Yoongi adalah apartemen dua lantai di salah satu gedung kondominium mewah di Gangnam. Yoongi adalah anak orang kaya. Semua orang tahu itu. Itulah mengapa Park Jimin selalu menjadi bahan cibiran orang-orang sirik di kampus mereka. Jimin tidak peduli pada semua itu, _toh_ Yoongi tahu Jimin menyukainya bukan karena maserati atau dompet tebalnya.

Jimin menyukai Min Yoongi karena… Jimin _menyukainya_. Perlukah alasan lain?

Min Yoongi sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin Park Jimin kenal dengan saudara-saudaranya karena sudah hampir lima menit mereka berdua hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Jimin mengerjap bingung ketika Yoongi tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan segera membuka pintu.

"Hyung?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menyukai mereka, Jim." Kata Yoongi. Sekali lagi mencoba membatalkan acara berkunjung itu.

"Kenapa?" Jimin cemberut, seraya memegangi ujung kemeja Yoongi.

Yang lebih tua membuang nafas panjang. Dia menatap Jimin cemas. "Mereka bukan orang baik."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mereka brengsek, Jim."

Jimin segera melayangkan satu pukulan pelan ke lengan kekasihnya. "Tidak boleh begitu." Sahutnya galak. "Aku ingin mengenal mereka, walaupun bren–um, maksudku, _tidak baik_ tapi mereka tetap saja saudaramu, hyung. Ayolah."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk dengan berat hati. Dia menekan nomor kunci apartemennya dengan pintu yang kemudian mengayun terbuka. Bau lantai kayu yang bercampur aroma lavender dan jajangmeyon langsung menguar masuk dalam indra penciuman Jimin. Suhu pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya di setel terlalu rendah membuat pria manis itu menggigil gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin berkenalan dengan keluarga dari pacarnya. Walaupun gelisah memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya saat berkenalan, tapi dia merasa tidak sabar. Seperti apa keluarga seorang Min Yoongi, sang senior jurusan musik yang populer?

"Min Yoongi? Itu kau?"

Suara seorang pria terdengar dari dalam, membuat Jimin menatap Yoongi antusias.

"Ini aku." Yoongi menjawab dengan lemas sambil membuka sepatu. Mengangkat miliknya dan Jimin untuk diletakkan di dalam lemari di belakang pintu.

Selesai dengan sepatu-sepatu itu, Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin erat dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam.

"Sepertinya mereka semua ada di rumah." Kata Yoongi pelan. Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya itu harus berbisik-bisik. "Tetap pegang tanganku. Oke?"

Baiklah. Kata-kata terkahir Yoongi membuatnya risau. Apa keluarga Yoongi memang sebrengsek itu?

.

.

Happy Birthday!

My one and only

 **Min Yoongi**

.

.

Jimin terperangah ketika tiba di ruang keluarga. Bukan karena barang-barang mewah yang terpajang rapi di sana, tapi karena ketiga orang yang kini sedang asik menghabiskan jajangmyeon di atas meja memiliki wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Yoongi.

Dua laki-laki, satu perempuan.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, mereka benar-benar mirip. Wajahnya, kulit pucatnya, hidung bangirnya, dan juga _tinggi_ badannya. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki _gaya_ yang berbeda. Yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela, memakai kaus hitam polos kebesaran dengan rambut berwarna brunnete. Laki-laki satunya memakai jaket jeans butut dengan warna rambut mint. Dan yang perempuan memakai seragam sekolah SMA terkenal dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Jimin melirik kekasihnya; Min Yoongi mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah yang menutupi kaus putih polos dengan rambut yang sama hitam dengan milik saudara perempuannya.

"Wow. Apa ini?" yang berambut mint bersuara lebih dulu. Meneguk segelas air putih di depannya setelah tersedak melihat tamu dadakan mereka. "Dilihat dari tangan Min Yoongi yang memeganginya terlalu erat, bisa dipastikan ini adalah pacarnya."

Yang perempuan mengerjap penasaran pada Jimin, yang berambut brunnete hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali sibuk makan, dan yang baru saja memberikan hipotesa-tidak-penting-nya sedang berdiri dan menyeka tangan berminyaknya pada jaket jeans yang tambah butut.

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan tapi Min Yoongi menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak usah salaman." Kata Yoongi dingin, membuat sang saudara laki-laki berdecih mengejek.

"Kenalkan, ini pacarku, Park Jimin." Yoongi membawa Jimin sedikit kedepan. Kekasihnya itu memberi _bow_ rendah dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Itu adik perempuanku, Min Yoonji." Kata Yoongi mulai memperkenalkan saudaranya satu persatu. Min Yoonji tersenyum miring dan melambaikan tangan.

"Yang sebelah sana, kakakku, Min Suga."

Yang paling cuek dari mereka bertiga, menyeka mulutnya asal-asalan dengan tisu dan mengangguk satu kali pada Jimin.

Yoongi melanjutkan. "Yang paling jorok–"

"Yah!"

" –adalah Min–"

"–panggil saja Agust D. _ei_ to the _ji_ to the _yu_ to the _es ti di_. I'm D-boy because I'm from Daegu." dia mencoba mengulurkan tangan lagi, dan Min Yoongi kembali menepisnya. "Rapper." Tambahnya setelah memaki Yoongi dengan "Dasar _brengsek cemburuan!"_

.

.

Min Yoongi yang tadi bersikeras ingin memegangi Jimin selama berada di rumah, akhirnya malah sibuk mondar-mandir memesan jajangmyeon lagi dan membuatkan es jeruk untuk semua orang. Jimin senang ternyata dia bisa dengan cepat berbaur dengan keluarga itu. Mereka duduk melingkari meja di ruang keluarga sambil membicarakan banyak hal.

Selain Agust D yang mengaku sebagai rapper, Min Suga sang kakak tertua mengatakan dengan sangat tidak bersemangat bahwa dia adalah seorang komposer di sebuah perusahaan besar yang tak ingin disebutkannya. Walaupun orang tua Min sanggup menghidupi keempat anaknya hingga turunan ke tujuh nanti, tapi Suga tetap ingin memiliki pekerjaan sendiri yang sesuai dengan passionnya. Min Suga mencintai musik (Jimin tidak langsung percaya, melihat Suga mengatakannya sambil terkantuk-kantuk) dan dia ingin bekerja dengan sesuatu yang dicintainya.

Ketika ditanya tentang pacar, Min Suga hanya diam dan Agust D yang menjawabnya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Suga hyung bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata sang adik yang akhirnya mendapat lemparan boneka kumamon di kepala.

Walaupun begitu, dia tetap tertawa kencang dan mulai bercerita dengan bersemangat bahwa, "Suga hyung menciptakan lagu yang bercerita tentang kisah cintanya. Mau mendengarnya?"

Suga berdecak lalu berbaring di karpet bulu, mengabaikan adiknya yang senang sekali menceritakan kisah cinta tragisnya.

Agust D berdehem setelah Jimin mengangguk, setuju untuk mendengarkan lagu ciptaan Min Suga.

"Lagunya begini –Ini refreinnya." Kata Agust D sebelum bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang, " _I need you girl, wae honja saranghago?…. I need you girl, neon areumdawo. I need you girl, neomu chagawo_ … duh maaf. aku rapper, jadi suaraku tidak begitu bagus." Jimin tertawa, lalu Agust D menambahkan sambil nyengir. "Kau mau mendengarkan bagian rapnya? Aku bagus kalau ngerap."

"Mau." Jawab Jimin sambil masih tertawa.

Agust D sudah siap menyanyi lagi ketika Min Yoongi datang dan mendorong kepalanya hingga sang adik terbaring di lantai dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengganggu pacarku. Suaramu berisik." Ujar Yoongi yang langsung duduk di samping Jimin.

"Biarkan saja." Jimin protes. Tapi Yoongi sudah berdecak menyuruh Jimin untuk tidak meladeni adik gilanya.

Ketika jajangmyeon datang dan mereka makan (Agust D sudah makan lagi untuk kedua kali), Jimin melirik Yoonji yang dari tadi hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yoonji-ya~" panggil Jimin.

Si pemilik nama menggumam, "Hm?" tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari benda pipih segiempat itu.

Segera si adik perempuan mendapat pukulan pelan di pundak dari Min Yoongi, "Pacarku lebih tua darimu. Kau bilang _hm_ padanya?"

Yoonji memutar bola mata lalu menatap Jimin dengan jengkel, "Ne?" koreksinya.

Jimin merasa tidak enak, jadi dia bertanya hati-hati namun dengan suara ceria, "Kau punya pacar ya?"

Tampang kesal Yoonji berganti pekikan, "Tentu saja!" sepertinya gadis itu senang jika ada yang penasaran dengan kisah cintanya. Jadi dia bergeser di dekat Jimin dan berkata pelan sambil melirik kakak-kakaknya, "Kau tahu, pacarku namanya Jung Hoseok. Kakak kelas. Dia ganteng deh, anak sastra yang jago ngedance."

"Yah! Si kunyuk itu masih mendekatimu?" Yoongi dan Agust D bersuara serentak. Yoonji dan Jimin terkejut.

"Aku akan mematahkan lehernya kalau kau sampai pacaran dengannya. Lihat saja!" Agust D mengancam sambil mengancungkan sumpitnya tinggi-tinggi.

Yoonji mengabaikan kakaknya dengan tatapan sinis. Dia kembali fokus pada Jimin yang sekarang sedang meneguk es jeruk.

"Kalau kau melihat Hoseok oppa tertawa, kau pasti akan berpaling dari Min Yoongi oppa. Dia hangat sekali seperti matahari di sore hari." kata Yoonji sengaja mengeraskan suara, membuahkan decakan mengancam dari kakaknya yang menyandang gelar _pacar_ Park Jimin.

"Cih, hiperbola." Cibir Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa melihat Yoonji dan Yoongi yang sekarang mulai melempar ejekan dan beberapa makian pada satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik, Yoonji-ya" Jimin memegangi ujung rambut Yoonji yang terasa lembut. "Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu di sekolah."

Yoonji mengibaskan rambut pendeknya dengan bangga, membuat Jimin tertawa gemas dan mencubit pipi gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Memang." ujar Yoonji. "Banyak anak cowok yang selalu mendekatiku. Menyebalkan. Bahkan mereka selalu menguntitku kemana-mana."

"Kau tidak takut mereka menguntitmu?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba cemas.

"Tenang saja." Yoonji mengibas rambutnya lagi, "Aku selalu bawa pistol di tasku."

"EH?"

Mereka semua menertawakan tampang kaget Jimin, bahkan Min Yoongi. Pria manis itu merona malu, lalu memegangi pipinya yang terasa hangat.

"Itu hanya korek api berbentuk pistol milik Suga hyung." Agust D menjelaskan dengan jajangmyeon yang penuh di mulutnya. Yoongi memakinya dengan kata, "Jorok!" lalu melempari wajah adiknya itu dengan kotak tisu.

Jimin menggumamkan, "Ah~" lega. Bagaimanapun juga anak perempuan yang masih SMA membawa-bawa pistol di tasnya adalah sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan untuk Jimin –mungkin untuk semua orang. Entah siapa yang memberikan ide itu pada adik mereka, tapi dari watak empat bersaudara itu, sepertinya ide tersebut berasal dari otak ajaib Agust D.

"Kau sendiri, siapa pacarmu?" todong Jimin pada Agust D yang tersedak.

"A-aku? um…"

"Pacarnya juga bernama Jimin, _loh_ " Min Yoongi mengimbuhi.

Jimin menanggapinya dengan antusias. "Benarkah? Sepertinya kita benar-benar ditakdirkan menjadi keluarga ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan, dan Agust D hanya memaksa tertawa. Kemudian dia meneguk es jeruknya banyak-banyak.

"Jimin yang _itu_ masih SMA." Yoongi melanjutkan, membuat Jimin melirik penasaran pada Agust D yang masih memalingkan pandangan dari mereka semua. "Memang dari dulu aku sudah curiga kalau si bangsat ini pedofil."

"YAH!" Agust D memelototi kakaknya. "Kami cuma beda tiga tahun!"

"Terserah." Yoongi sengaja memelankan suara pada Jimin untuk membuat adiknya kesal. "Dia _uke_! Si anak SMA itu _seme_ –seme paling kekanakkan yang pernah kutemui. Aku heran kenapa si bangsat ini menyukainya. Kau akan muntah jika melihat mereka pacaran. Si pedofil ini sok-sok jual mahal, tipe-tipe tsundere menjijikkan."

"Bicara lagi, mati kau, hyung!"

Sedetik kemudian terjadi pergulatan seru antara Min Yoongi dan Agust D. Jimin sempat cemas, tapi melihat Yoonji malah menyoraki keduanya, mau tak mau Jimin malah tertawa. Min Suga yang sepertinya dari tadi tertidur, bangun dari berbaringnya dan duduk dengan malas-malasan.

"Berisik!" katanya satu kali membuat kedua adiknya menghentikan gulat mereka. Meskipun empat saudara terlihat suka bertengkar tapi mereka sepertinya mendengarkan yang lebih tua.

"Suga hyung," Jimin mengalihkan perhatian pada sang kakak tertua, "Pacarmu namanya siapa?"

"Yatuhan, Jim." Yoongi yang sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya berdehem, "Mereka tidak pacaran."

Agust D mengangguk setuju, "Suga hyung bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Min Suga mencebik dengan jengkel.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Min Yoonji menimpali. "Nama cowok yang disukai Suga oppa itu Jeon Jungkook. Sepertinya kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan kalian. Iya kan, oppa?"

Suga sepertinya sudah jengah dengan kelakuan adik-adiknya, jadi dia menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya di atas meja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoonji.

Sedangkan Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, heran tapi bersemangat.

"Eoh? Jeon Jungkook yang mahasiswa arsitektur?"

"Kau kenal?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dia sepupuku."

Mendengar itu, Min Suga mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jimin dengan penuh harap. "Jungkook itu sepupumu? Yang punya gigi kelinci? Jeon Jungkook yang itu?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil menambahkan detail Jungkook untuk konfirmasi, "Yang suka ngedance dan suka sekali baju warna putih."

Suga mengangguk bahagia, "Yang itu!"

"Kurasa kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, hyung. Tapi _uri_ Jungkookie memang sedikit susah bergaul. Jadi dia selalu dingin dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kau mau aku membantumu untuk dekat dengan Jungkook?"

Suga sudah bangun dari tempat duduknya. Mengangguk penuh semangat pada Jimin yang terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti malam." Kata Jimin final membuat Suga berlari lalu memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Jiminie. Kau yang terbaik. Kau harus sering datang kesini!"

Akhirnya mereka semua tertawa. Entah karena pose Suga yang setengah jongkok sambil memeluk leher Jimin, atau karena Jimin yang terpaksa menengadah terlalu tinggi karena pelukan itu, atau karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sang kakak tertua merasa begini bersemangat.

Setelah tertawa cukup lama, Min Yoongi sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang terjadi disini hingga dia bergerak mendorong kakaknya dari Park Jimin.

"Hyung! Dia pacarku! Jangan memeluknya begitu!"

Min Suga tak mendengarkan. Malah semakin keras tertawa dan tidak melepaskan Jimin.

Berada di tengah-tengah canda tawa seperti ini membuat Jimin merasa bahwa mereka memang sebuah keluarga. Jimin tidak sabar untuk segera lulus kuliah dan menjadi bagian keluarga itu seutuhnya.

.

Fin.e

.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

First of all, I wanna say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI MIN YOONGI NIM"

Udah tua yes mas Yun? Makin ganteng ya, makin jenuis, dan makin manis. Makin-makin yang lain juga. Saranghamnida!

.

Ini juga dipersembahkan khusus untuk yg ultahnya bareng mas Yun, our Barbara, **Sugasugababy**. Happy birthday ya sayangku~ makasih karna walaupun keliatannya kamu cuma sekedar dengerin curhatanku, ternyata kamu tetep mikirin aku juga. Terharu. Kamu yang ultah, aku yang di kasih hadiah cuma buat nyemangatin aku! serius terharu!

Selamat ulang tahun ya sayangku. Semoga keinginanmu tercapai, umurnya di berkahi, dan selalu mendapat lindungan dari Allah SWT. Amin!

.

Next one is my Taeyeon ssi. Aigo. Banyak bgt yang ultah hari ini yawla!

NOONA! walaupun konsepmu akhir-akhir ini rada sekseh-sekseh manjah gitu, aku tetep sayang. Karena aku suka kamu yang tomboy, cuek, dan kaya kertas (?)

Saengil chukkae ya kamu, noona.

Cepet dapet jodoh ya. hehe.

.

Dan…. Semuanya. Siapapun yang lagi ultah hari ini! selamat ulang tahuuunnn!

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** gays!

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
